Ben 10 novel COMPLETE
by 5x5roguegmail.com
Summary: No one could have to tell you you were never afraid of what you had to become, but there's this device called the omnitrix and well, Ben, he's made it somehow.. He's really impressive and it's important that a lot of girls know that, about his body. He's at least, seven magic animals.
1. Chapter 1 BELIEVE IN ANGELS

Chapter 1

Believe in Angels

white, lgiht, "-alex!'" these, to, lau..  
worlds, in,.. before..., ing, knowing more, "ra.." look at me.. I'm not afraid of light.. this, bracelet... these, far away... "anubis Ra?" alex! Evelyn it's His! the boy who died in the sun! the bracelet of anubis ra!  
these, worlds, gone, gone... gone on in before, these, to knowing, more, drive, drive, these, worlds... going back, in worlds,. 'it looks, a lot nicer with the scorpion dead..' 'gone, Eve, the scorpion is Gone... I don't know your form.. you knew.?' 'aui no, I didn't Make it...'  
'you're fucking with my head...'  
this isn't Real, I don't... wondering... wondering... these, forms, gone, in grace, in grace, in grace, in grace, in grace, these, worlds, on names, in call, in calling, in calling,in calling, in call, in call, in call,  
'they want to know who you Are..' these time, in like, ing worlds, in shadows, in form, 'that won't work.. you have to ask Nicely..' 'they would like to know Why..'' these, in, ing, ing... ing... "this he's far away?" turning, baby  
over, around,  
"no baby, baby baby baby..." these,  
WORLDS, shift, shafter, worlds, light, startling sex, but like two girl..ss? two girls, way different, fucking like mad, different planet, plaanet, plane, worlds, in knowing more, before, but over, her, shoulder,.. "cousSing ai.." "lover.." these, before, to knowing, "cou'si.." ov', can't move... "I don' know what to Do without you..." looking to her, "NaLaa.." she silent, 'SimbAa..' looking at her, "Simba..." and liking to grace, worlds of wonder, these, to knowing, or enter her, and life to knowing, but Fuckingk! these, to life, in knowing anythingk anything anythinkg. wake, life, worlds, shadows, lose, in park, knowingk her,  
ways, of my sister to know, worlds of me, likingk, more to knowing, ways of days, of baby life, but theyn, to knowing more,  
not sure, but over day, nothing gone from then in touch, to anythingk, but they were moving but that was gone,  
in nothing to fall asleep like to Never wake up... "Casia Pala..."  
"Boy..." she moved, there, he turned, away, she had short hair, why did she cut her Hair? "I can't stay awake, every hour.." she said, to him, "I like your Hair.." and she can smile, "it's not even a Boy cut, yours is got long.." he could wonder, then, to knowing, and touch his nose.. "it isn't,.. Ash'ee" get, getting up, rise, naked, there, running to, anywhere, but of me still, she's, on, bigger, bed than you know... "Ai'm alive..." back, on sitting in a chair...  
but his hair was gone, he imagined gold, or yellow it's called blonde, like hers, kind of was... but of day, knowing more,  
his sister's is, orange fire life, saying, before to knowing, ways of more... "where Are we..."

She cut his hair, and that's for more, gone on in a daAy... there to knowing Anything, but more, of them, the bracelet... "It's a hex," said the girl, looking, "for a while you never take it off, does enchanting things, I heard you killed a scoprion with it.." "yeah or the scorpion killed Me..." she, touched, her, face... and looked at his eyes.. "your Eyes are burning.." "yeah.." uv like you see... "Casia Pala," she said, to her other cousin, "his eyes are burned, around, there', the skin is broken,ing..." and she like, went to, change in form, "we're Driving..." and he looked out... "AsayaAai..." "Asashyoouriuu.. but I am called ToRUuu.. I think you know Jade?" "I've, never met the Girl..." "She says you Know her, or are good at things, so she'll Find you..." and there, was gone, and looking behind him, "are we in Hell?" that was difference,  
of opinion, but more to knowing, not a car, in wake, for something far away, awakeing,.. these, "what do you Feel?" these, to knowing worlds, this, for planets, and he showed her the bracelet... "you were guin' to say it's yours.." and he, had his other hand, "i think I look Gay with too.." and she looks at him.. "why are you Afraid..." "Afraid of Day.." "eyes, burning, Casia, you can drive?" "it's Casia Pala..! everyone is doing that..." said the Boy... Casia Pala, a thousand times before knowing a spell,  
to spell it out and know it's short? "what is it?" Ashley is asking him,  
face for, these i' to know, he wasn't sure the time, of them, wayn, on, "the bracelet of Anubis Ra... I think it's mine.. Ra saw me die, but I am Dead..." "why won't it come off?" and he could look at it.. thinking more.. "I guess I Use it for something..." "you Are using it for something?" "nUm..." "you're tired of it breaking?" "feel all the time..." "What if we built an inferface, so it's always Working, you can just, activate it..." "POwers... I like a Idea..."  
"No," she's on the phone, some time outside an RV, "we built this stupid pocket watch, to go over his fucking bracers, and like, waiting fo rthe maAgic of the hour, to get him high enough to combine the powers of night and Day wear, you know?" "Oh Thank God..." that's wonder at a, venture bex, hex, to hacke phones,  
neo nazies, more like, aspbergers', the brauk asian kind who Don't tell you how, in heaven say! but he doesn't knife you apart, oh he calls someone... obsession, listening for intensity, over lines, of things,  
they do call Naziss... they can hack a lot of things, urgent out your wave, and cut your calls, track your phones... wondering at you... think about your life? Where Are you?  
That was, O'Connel, but that's, more to thinking about, "What are we gunna Call him?" there was more, "Gwen found a Squirrel..." she said over the phone..  
Why the Fuck did I get stuck with being Gwen? asked his, sister, silently... he looked at her, what the Fuck? You're squirrEl! he said to his, fucking cousin... I'm Cara Squirrel, what?  
That's Bullshit pick a name! "Ben? Are you still there?" "Still here honey..." these worlds, and looking, strange.. "Let .." and she hung up the phone...  
Okay, but like Fuck... "Which one of you is Gwen?" "Are you under the impression, I wasn't wondering that? I need to know the other name," asked, Anastasia...  
to Zelda...  
Ramzes... wondered why, like anyone, thought it wasn't, a name play, you know, fuck everyone's fucking, until he cries out Gwen, to one of them, like it's Real..  
but like okay, make him pick the other name, something where, something was Good? Lover Day, love of Me, in ways, of God, to grace in knowing more,  
to saying ways, of me to knowing Anything anything you knew, but of me to colors, he was fucking his sister in the ass, like a lot of dAys, but you know, in hell not, but hope for something in golden light, he called her name,  
and didn't remember when he woke up which one was Gwen... "oh Fuck!"  
and couldn't cry a name, for the fucking bracelet merged... it's fucking... whoa... whoa... touching his arm... this fucking... holy Fuck... whoa... he's breathing... okay... okay...  
okay... Okay... breathing move your arm... what the fuck am I doing with it.. I was going to KNow... He had to say, he could remember her... thinking about his life,  
so he was masturbating, thinking, but his body was, hum, moving, stranger, stronger... something inSane.. faucking.. hot, hooot.t.. haut,.. haut... faucking god it feels good, warm, fire, sing, change... worlds, ing, before. more more,  
ten crystal resonant interface, worlds, in before ordeirng,  
why because they used white crystal  
he didn't know how to do anything but lock, the crystals in, because he didn't, there, know how to see the hidden colors, so the quartsz would go away the crystals would form,  
this was, Fire, intuition, change, heat, medium, media,... "Ayaaauh!"  
breaking... heatstring... worlds, in, his body, flaming, fore, going, back, in Wayeshh... worlds, sing, surrender... this doens't make any,  
Sen,..  
sence, worlds, in, side, before, these worlds, shadows, knowing more, heat is, an Owl, but knowing, more, before, setting, shedow, starting, worlds, before me, still in more, to knowing, leap!  
because, faucking, life, worlds, of me, still, farther further before...  
"Which CKAaer.. is a BLack,nMagnum..." there, these, worlds, on, in, before, knowing more, in, my, skate, worlds, in, these, before sides... "Gunshauir.." he fired like the spirit gun,  
no it just, fucking does it,  
full god mode of? these, worlds, still, knowing more to ark,  
what am I? oh,... call it scare, crow... but non evil miramon? it's auhm... "What are you?"  
looking, "Jaakc..  
"Who did you Kill..." there was more, believe in angels of death? "believen'deathofAngels?" these, worlds, gone, inside, my singing worlds, of me, before, to shadows, knowing more, before my worlds, in aul, before, to call, in knowing more, before, these side, worlds, of me, still, worlds, in liking more, to fire, in focus, call, in knowing, people could see him... and knowing more, about before... to knowing anything... nothing real...sirens? "saund auv alaArm..." "there's gesTapiaa.. here..." "secret poLice?" these worlds,  
they kind of, prayed for an Angel? there were people here,  
they see beauty's mark... "Zachariah the christians dont' catch up, you know..." there, this, pledge, bound, over this incinerano car, these, before, leaping, before, far... these worlds, in knowing more, "Jakcìer!" they said once, then, "Jakcïer!" when he decided on the spelling... weorlds, shift, worlds, me, sing, worlds, gone, calling me, still, in knowing... what if there was nothing for me, coming home, in enough... better start a scene... world me linging, worlds me gone, in worlds, about you, still in Hers, we come... Don't be afraid, That's alright... "Don't Fake it out for Me, I don't hate you..."  
Don't be afraid, that's alright... "Change I hoping calling her, tell me who you Are..."  
'only One, plays with Sounds..' God?  
looking up, but then, to knowing more, before, these worlds... in before my shadows, knowing to know... sounds he can already do, that, is a god you Know...  
fire was brought to justice, and planets, could come align, the black magnum cars, were ever Easy to find, and kill, and kill, in killing more  
he's calling for a rider home you see, to knowing me, in these to part... "Ben?" voice, far, enough,  
Toru is, at these, for scene of fire, on street in reck, there's not a police perimeter, well, some in ambulance ocme, lights are showing... "ToRai,"-! naked,.. there in a alley... "Ben..." and he could, pick the baby up happy he didn't even run far, but of come, knowing, more, likes to be held, even on his bottom you're even holding a Baby.. but quick hurry to the Car... these worlds, in knowing more... before you hex... "we can't stay in a RV, the roads are closed! let's go to a hotel..." and he looked, at the body, there, and the wrist... blackened rock... "that's kinda cool..." "you killed more Nazis than I have, in one night..." "they're calling me Jakcïer.." it's stlll hot, even standing naked,  
you wonder about just This kid... "A Hero?" "Just an Alien..." but he's like, "probably a hotel though... don't act like I won't blow your car up..." "Was the form Water, or Ice?" "Did I put a hole in it?" wondering at the other side.. "where are," "getting a Hotel..." then, "Not looking for me.." a City? "No you did, send the signal..." "Good God of love..." "There's a fountain, get very cold, and we have More, clothes, to get inside..." good, oh! oh, cool.../ he got in the water.. it didn't hurt,  
cold hurts a lot... but that's okay, it warmed, the wayer around him,.. he wondered if, well didn't wonder, dunked it under water... cooling it, changes time,  
for where you are, it's been sung like him, wondering at, a bath that lasts for ages if you'smoked... it's like that, wonder to hell, if they come and Get you? thinking more, there, to knowing more... what am, I think going, getting Out, good!  
hauhh... hhh... stronger and run... but like Walk... still warm... wondering... back at the water... good spell... coming away, to looking, there was, blanket, and shoot to over, put.. "auh my God of a good..." larger shirt over, not even hem to pull at his waste... blanket, to wear, instead of bottoms, Toru didn't ask...  
he kind of liked it, how do you predict Girls? I was gunna, I have no ambition, to not be this cute... it feels Good... but like that was reality, and you're actually there? bam, someone wants to FUck me... that's the other one, "Wait which one is Gwen..." "Your Sister..." "whaat?" "they knew you decided already and they cHanged it.." "I have to find out?" "I'm not Spiderman...  
I don't know, what you said, or what I said.. but I can't have.. I don't know..." "the blonde be Gwen? you don't remember... are you out of your mind? oh my God..." "did you see me get all hot?" "you got Hot without me..." "no baby, you got hot, without me..." "you were pretty hot..." "let's go outside... I don't know what you two are talking about," "Ash... lee.. has the room, we're not on the phone huh..." "I KNow, someone picked up the bead..."  
"is thT real?" "it's digital..." "whAt?" the, blackrockinterface... "it's, don't fuck with my head! it's changing back... I knew that before you got CRAzy..." "I think you're oKay..." who Is that...  
To, getting inside, but Toru picked him up, feels good, really really good... knowing, more, moving, these worlds, sing, something better, life well, share,  
"Auh, dare, in enough to know... there's no one here?" she's like, huh... and opening the room... "I guess I better leave the door open for our Cousin..."  
wht?  
She brought kids... we're getting hotel party? fucking damnit demon.. oh my god Zelda brought Boys?


	2. Chapter 2 FORCE 2

Chapter 2

Force 2

"They said of Love, babyyy.. and love is what, of me, and say, but love, and saying me so shadow lover baby lovINgk, and liikingk, and wake, but day of me tho," and setting, of a shirt, down, "baby daaay, day, Casia, lover baby lover Pala, baby.. Casia Pala I m in love, so me, to loving you, so, saying baby DAy! of day! I don't have, every day, but o', say, loveIng day, and me, but oh DaaAy, and liike, but uv sayid, and day, but me... and so, we knew, of baby, day, and baby, day, oh WAaay, and saying love! so day of love, so shadow shadow shadow shadow days of, game, sey in, lover day for baby in a day, so ways, of me, I know so baby baby baby! oh! baby'hh! babyY'h'H! fuck yeu, and lo, of day, coming baby day, shed, sed, shedow, liking love, of me, and say, for them, but uv say, and wake, but me, so them, and me, of them, but so, and sewing back, of me, and day, "  
that his brother was coming down the hall, you can wonder, at anything coming on, for what God can know in you, in anything to know  
whoever had the bead, they'll not find One, set life to hexing the other, through the door, you'd Wonder... _"Baby DAay.. baay, of love, saying me, and shadows, to know... so da-"_ he was crying.. nothing saying, but like, the door can start to open, "Oh my god," and he shoved the door open, past his stupid fucking sister, "fucking God hell," "'auh!" and, "what the Fuck," he fell on his knees, over, to hugging him, "what the fuck," and breathing... breathing.. "that's not the same even DAy.. did you inVent it?" and he, was hugging, but, holding him, "i don't know what you're talking about, besides my life,  
it's me and a cat, whatever psychic, it's two different kids.." "but you did all the ones they said is twin.." and even he said, "maybe uv the other, I don't know..." "how are you, looking at me?" there, these,  
whau... that's like if, Mega Man in a fan fiction that was wrong, saw X, cuz those weren't twins, but like in a real life motion, if it was Zero's little brother,  
the second Zero, who was tottally twin to X, but like you fucked up, cuz Zero was hard, and that's a little kid,  
but Colonel's nice for some reason it's fucking everyone up.. but so like, he kissed him, but uv dAy, and liking more,  
tripping worlds, to knowing anything, but like, to knowing more, in anything real, but liking more, to anything you knew, for anything  
you can tell the kid, and, Ashley said, "you're, it was Me.." later on, there was kids around, they're cool, but like they were being cool, and hanging out, they'd woken up to baby song.. some liked to sleeping to it, being imagine in love,.. he's around he'll have him a lot.. "I'm Sorry? I found Your name..." "Ri, After, we said, Ben.." she pointed to the kid, and he looked, around, "I can find him, by his own name, yes..." tells to a lie,  
you can Choose it.. kids need Names you know? "What's My name?" he had a secret name now? if my name is secret, "Wait what's your one for Ramzes?" He was, rubbing in his ear, "you're gunna laugh.." and he said, "it's Tygra.. with a y though.." "yeah I believe you," he held, to him, on his shoulder, there.. and there was like, I didn't need him to laugh, to anything, but of days, liking, touching to his body,  
no, in real life, he's a doctor, and it's important, you know he does this, checking, he's not a ticklish kid, that's actually just real life.. but thanks he knew that part,  
from last he played with him, in,is, as a baby... this is a baby body, but it was really small.. barely walking.. "are you Fevered?" he wondered, "whoa, Oh," and there was, a "can I see your bracelet? I'm behind on lore.." and he was like, "oh fuck, I'm gunna go mega man..." "this is uhm.." what is this, he said out loud, but... to who? "that's a bracelet.." "you're okay with this this is kimono?" and he said, "come here stupid..." and she, the fucking cousin thanks, was to knowing over, there, to knowing where you go, for more, "I saw you when you had, fucking him..." "I know," he's hugging her, "is it though..." he's, Married he was pretty sure,  
he wants a bracelet.. but you can't have a ring, while you wear it, she's laughing, and  
then the boy looked at him, "you're comedic timing doesn't apply..." "I Can hear you..." it's a Deaf, laugh.. and then  
his brother laughed.. but like alright, but that's well for you, think shallow "shallow heart.." "yes it's kimono! I fucking, made half of it..." "what, that's a, tech overlay?" he fucking tripped on it, "I'm fucking, not sure what you said mega man is, what Is that..." he touched his face... "what is that.." it's spiraling for him... "I don't fucking know, I've only been powerful," and put his finger up, "1 time.." and he's staring at him... and then he said,.. ".. an, wait.." and he looked at his cousin.. like u'h.. on her fucking life.. "I have to ask you what is going on.." "Cool and allowed.." "that's not lame, at all..." but they don't hear it,  
the rhyme breaks the screen.. it's, something unreal? or something backwards... "Wht?" "Ben, 10.. Just a name..." "What are you doing," he looked at him, "Show me One..." "Okay..." and he can,  
look at the bracelet.. there, press, and it, raised... "Good God..." he touched his, "god I knew we had infinite power..." like, "I'm fucking tired of it not working.." says an infinite power character...  
Angry, at the world for a long time.. He looked, at the thing.. it was red, he wasn't sure what red is, but he turned a dial... strange shapes, but that's more, that's different, different, different.. he went, back to red, and.. right it,is moving, basic high, resolution images do that, it's deeper black.. but beside red... different.. he pressed it in.. Worlds, to WISH, liiieee, tell, these, worlds, shifter, planetsing, pulse, in outs, these aoutside, worlds, shifter shadow, he watched, feathers come across his Aarm,, these worlds, in before my knowing, these, side, world, and, caul, back, auh, reached, these for his,  
break, but down, more, forward...reached for his, shirt, but like, a knife came out quick and his brother cut it off, and stood, back,... though... he could hear air... he marked and dove out, crashing through the window, "Fuck we're winning rooftop there is a FUCKINg ceiling for it!"  
This, flash, worlds, ouver, auver, auver,.. these, life, ssing, back, worlds, in whatever he wasn't sure he could do to fly with his arms, it's, and he', st'aur, broke, pulled away at his body tumbling, and his pants came away at it finally, there, to knowing, fucking, bird, something? he couldn't hsee, tel, these things,t thinking,  
aurms? he has arms? whoa whoa auu, full motion, the wings are on his back, not what that felt like... these worlds, on in before, my, singing,  
that was easy... Breathe! breathe! fall down,, fall down, fall, down,,, and Fly? flying, Up, these ways, gone on, in before me, still, shadows, worlds, just build, up, flying, cracking your wings, cracking wor worlds, this world,s this worlds, this worlds, in, in in ing, thies worlds, this living, shadows, these lives, on, in crqac  
crqack... he landed and, alien body, not, not, fucking with him,, this, sheeer, away... falling, but like easily, like a body, but gettingu[p he didn't, want them to think, they missed a catch, he fell wierd... and like.. and thens tumbled forward, to be away from the edge.. "you Missed scaring me..." and like, "Whaauu..." hh,... "it's not called crystal,," says the girl, rubbing her nose.. and he looked, there, at the, bracelet... "is this crystal?" what is this, "I didn't think girls had other names, for, oh bird things?" "YEes, you're a fucking idiot, it's eaglerock..." and she was like, uv, god, a world.. and she looked up, "it's whiterock.." but like, she shook her head, "eaglerock though.." "silver,.." and he thought, "oh, birds are reflection animals,  
but we we'E said... god she's stupid..." and he, sniffed, "the silver chick, the fucking reflection goddess?" "the silverer... the fucking, silverbood..." "god I fucking hate that bitch," said what's her call.. "fuckin'," Ramzes already had, he knew, about it, "I'm gunna fuck up, because I did the other form, but I meant it, but Oh! the language is all different, I have to forget it.." "did you go Far?" fuurrr.. ther? wondering at the sing... "bird..." and kind of wanting back inside... "you felt like you could Fly..." "it's less than wings..." "oh you were Flying..." and he's looking, "what" around "did you do last night?" he just, signaled a shot, "phsss," and then, you know, like whuuuu! with both hands, whaaaa, like didn't even Look, and then raising flame,.. hshdshahsh,,.. "fuckin' killing NAzis you know?" he looked at his wrist, "eagle Stone?"  
but like fainted...  
he'd gone deaf...  
"Are you Jakcïer?" "Am I a What? A terrorist against nazis? duhmn,id,.." he wasn't sure what he was saying... out loud,  
I don't thhink he got that far... is that what you said? everyone's all different... he fucking shifted back, sound is not fucking doing it... the kids in the fucking room saw him though, some are like, mosting all, not sure how the hole in the window appeared, it looks insane... but they stand at it and drink coffee... there's a boy staring at him, and he can move different,  
so like he came over, and just, because of the way he moved, laid, over on him, which was, fucking exactly duh, what he wanted to feel... 'you're such a fucking Boyy..' said the girl,  
who's a bird... she was thinking, 'I wonder if boy motions translate into being a bird too... like a reflEction..'  
he kind of, rauked his hips, but like, to tell the boy he liked him, but fucking Yes different motion, for firmer press...pressing, closer life,.. in for anything,  
it's not the boy who fucked him last night in front of everyone? ALL the boys fucked him last night in front of everyone.. WAnting him, like is different, more it's incest  
we call it love, when it's, wanting passion in sex and then you call it love, even before it wasn't, thinking you knew, thinkings, better of babies, life you know.. share in days,, 'auh..' pressing for sex or gaining, to everything PArt of days, someone, closed the door,  
like that was, the everyone's getting naked, part of last night, after he was getting Fucked.. but uhm, that was more like, they were watching.. but no,  
the door closed and he was getting Fucked like RIGHT a fucking way... bared his ass and fucking nailed him, but like dumb,  
when we say her you don't know what wanting it is, it's a fucking Boy... bringing him Back was cool, but like over lay, to knowing jealousy, it's not jealousy, it's just getting HArd... but like wanting to, touching him, thinking, worlds, but like you know, teenagers can go, fucking not bother, checking with parents who don't suck, they didn't have to,  
but like Ben 10.. definitely a BOY.. so like how come he's such a BITCH? someone's getting his dick sucked he just had to get up, fucking, you fucking had his ass I'm fucking losing it... actually not what was going on last night..  
"close the door..." saying one boy, was, he took his shirt off getting, all the way naked,  
theis, boy lain back, but like to start fucking him after the other had.. auh fucking god... he fucking drove into him and the boy cried out, pulling his shirt off, like, the other know to had, was, more, thinking a world, for getting something focus around to knowing, Ben was, high, all high, but like to knowing boys could get close, and want him  
but he can Feel you, and that's, more for, crying out in breathing, for what that feels like, but you call it gang bang, when it gets, fucking crazier fucking, but like it was a low key world, of fucking focus, but so like that's just, everyone's fucking Ben,  
and you call it a gang bang later.. well like no, Ben's brother was fucking a girl against the wall, but that's good, but there's even, to knowing marks,  
to knowing part of it, "Mark.. who Is that?" fucking, trying to fuck, with him, but like he's, looking at her, because he can ignore his own NAme... and fucking fuck with his own head, fucking fucking her harder... she started crying out,  
and "fuck me! fuck me!" Ben was definitely crying cuz that was definitely still .. whau.. Voice... like of Life.. worlds of ambition, lover in planet in to knowing still, what was Life, or thinking more, to knowing anything, that he could wonder, still in knowing more, about more to knowing still, and ageless planet, hexing anyone.. "your friends know who you are..." he blinked.. "are they going?" "some soon, but like you know," he was moving, "so said Hey.." auh.. and like loving back, down, worlds, shadow.. "some day, worlds of me, what's the password for your website?" oh they're my Friends? "that's my Email?" and she was like, "email doesn't let them Look at you.." and she rubbed her head, "trust me?" "you're allowed of my, passwords..." he told her, it, and she was like, "I feel like I Wonder at people.." "it's only, for That.." "it's only for that.."  
passwords aren't other ThIings... he ran outside...  
the switch is live...  
okay, fucking win, fucking win, winNing... shadows, love, world, actually went to, right, two of them are... orange.. one is orange.. the other is red, don't fucking confuse me.. like dot hack red... to this, okay 3... right you press it to rise it, you turn the dial, off from the start, and then it turns surrounding.. with different images, he saw.. like, a tail? on the body duh, thinking, is that a lizard, me? and pressed, down...


	3. Chapter 3 THE NEVERMONKEY

Chapter 3

The Nevermonkey

Am I out my mind? These to knowing, more, in me before, these worlds, that's just me, to see in this mirror, haer, and wondering these to knowing more, about these to knowing still, in where you don't know in my planet there to shame my worlds away and lose my own pace before these to knowing still in where that I couldn't know about still in once about my Pain, in where was gone, on in before, these worlds, in where was knowing me about, these I wanted a tail, but I didn't have to know still what you're like with you, and there was knowing more, but I can stick to walls, and that's well, before to knowing still, in where was worlds, in knowing more, about these worlds gone still,  
okay I didn't know, if this was real, about these worlds, but like why not think it's a species?  
Spidermonkey.., I shot for webs, where you press your middle two fingers into your palm, and your thumb out with the others, and shaut your wrist, .. okay why would I not do this,  
I had to design this, it's Me, these worlds, but that was more, in more, about my life, still, in where  
do nothing with a web you don't know was real, about these to knowing, but it's kind of pulling pull on You, or thinking let it go, and there jump to knowing more about my Life, in where was gone on in and never once before these worlds in where was good about these inside my knowing about that these can't know about where was good about these still in where was gone on in before, these worlds, in where was gone nbefore that these were gone to knowing more about where was knowing it all about me still in it more before these world,  
but liking there to leap off these roof to Be, and liking knowing, more, to shoot this spider web andswing, these worlds, in where and I could wonder haeld to YOu, but these worlds, still, in liking more, by knowing more, in liking still a world, before these worlds in still about my life, to knowing still to knowing where was gone, on in,  
Ben sort of, was there, kind of peaking up, about to knowing anything, and that's like, for there crawling or he swing, in through the broken window.. "My Best friend.." said Ashley... these worlds, and knowing more, about that this, could wonder still, in knowing more, about my wake to knowing still, and knowing more, about to knowing, before, to knowing,  
but liking more,  
he ran into the bathroom, and she like, followed him so they could sure enough fuck like it's fun but that's more to see how strong he really was and there was knowing more about this in spider, monkey fo'm, and liking more to bei, in likin' more about they to knowing where was good about this world to liking lover, and lover still in about these into knowing, while he was fucking her it, scaurn back, and worlds, of him, he could feel somethin'  
real, back, once, in likin' moe bout day say, and into knowing, more to being, high in where was gone on in before these worlds, in where was gone about inside her..  
There was like, HIGH too much to knowing anything you could want, and thinking, more, about where's like, but that's high still, and knowing about, to knowing where you'd baer, and liking more, about these to knowing, where was calling these in a world, before into planets to lose in where was gone beside,  
and liking more, the RV could get fixed but they're there at a hotel for ages, some lost young Ages, and there into knowing more about to knowing play and have kids all night, and these worlds, about these to knowing LOVE, for these in a world, about to knowing still,  
"No, Ben and her are MArried..." like in a world, before to knowing, staring worlds, in where was good to LAst, and liking more,  
about to change, exchange, in some kinder worlds about, to knowing liking more, about these well, to knowing still, in where was gone, in knowing baby love to knowing now, but he could check his wrist, and wonder if you think he didn't want  
them all, back, To Black, and thinking worlds, know about where you start, for these to knowing more, in where's more, to think it these worlds klash in where was kick, in back once so far, shark, Shark,...  
he was backing up in the fuckin lobby, how is that real.. "ShAaar!" said it, and then like, ran on past, there, to knowing more,  
about these worlds,  
what the Hell are they looking at? He didn't have the monkey one when he pressed it and activated it. Auh,  
auh... shifter, worlds, in where was gone on in before my naming, calls about these worlds, breaking stried in where was me before, these worlds, in where was me before these still to knowing where was good about these worlds, in liking more, before to knowing where was gone inside my names, and liking still, about these worlds in where was gone, to knowing still, in knowing more, about these worlds,  
to come back in, and knowing more, about, these worlds, "Wuhauyahiìír?" these worlds, and he could, actually pull a gun before looking, like that was reasonable affair, and that was more to shot shhire fight, this monkey  
spider webbing, there, these worlds, in knowing more, "yAu!" and yank him daun, by his arm, and there the gun went off in his other hand and hit the wall, there to knowing more, about these worlds in where was gone on in before these worlds, in knowing  
more about these worlds, in still to knowing more, to breathe,  
but liking knowing, he could shock, shot, these worlds, stand there, as the gun got, aimed while that guy was on the ground,  
and he fired.  
No I don't have to be standing there for your gun,  
but they kind of, beat the fucking thing to death, because it's not like the kid came raging at you with claws, but there was more about my planets, lost to SIGHT, in where was good about my names in where was call, into knowing more about but these inside my planets never lost, about to knowing where was gone,  
on in before me still in knowing more, about these wakes, in where was gone on in before these to knowing still, in wakes to say, in knowing more about these ways, and knowing more, about my only planet,  
but they were playing with Monkey Ben, and that was gone, on in before, these worlds, but that was gone, on in before these worlds, in these before my living worlds about to knowing, still in liking more about these worlds, in where never ever days in dair about my only worlds in planets kept, but these worlds, to sing to mein,  
in mane to stay, but these worlds, come to knowing stll about that thse couldn't wouldn't, know still in knowing about these, in better bfair, and likin' more about her well a once in a while, before these worlds in where was gone on in before my only worlds in planet scome on ina d and tell me where, was going back about my only worlds, about to knowing still what you say, but there was gone,  
in knowing more, "Are you stuck like that?" "Thank God you're my brother..." said Mark.. "That's what happens, when you press it red?" Ashley asked, looking at the baby...  
These to knowing worlds, liking that these worlds, what Ever the fuck you thought was real, it was a long time,  
before, in RV, he could come, back to you, before these to knowing, more in my grace, and these to knowing still, in wakes, before these worlds, in motions more locke lost to fate, and these worlds, "camping sounds good, Hyrule..." these worlds, he felt for his ears... that was gone on in of it,  
they were still pointed, that's strange, to knowing more, about his own world, thinking of what this, device was, but it's green, lit like you'd never Dare, think that wasn't wood, but it's greenwood, and you don't dare, these worlds, gone, coming back, about to knowing still where you'd name,  
and losing these worlds, into colors, lost, to my own pain, in fake like light fate... These worlds, gone on in before, these worlds, still shadow Smaieth, and liking knowing more about, my only worlds, in these before,  
but Mark had a car, and Ashley was riding with him,  
but that's more, to liking these worlds lost not once for pain, in losing more, about these to knowing still in where was gone, coming these worlds, do it in time, and knowing where these all in seven nine seven six one world, in where was gone, in sharest these worlds, but like he thought of an, escape, somewhere, or something strange,  
a dragon ball z fight, and those don't go away... so you wonder what's real about anythingk, you can know... these worlds, come, in knowing more,  
"they're all white.." it's not Broken, just think that's a setting. These into knowing still, about once a world, these before,  
when he woke up, he wasn't sure, if that was a fucking dream, that he saw it, because the wrist was, back on to this, Geo-Force black green silver, these worlds, and liking more, it had, all, black silhouettes. White like I'm a white belt? He thought it a dream,  
but he doesn't know you, his dreams are real, so he doesn't have to see this world cancel that. They don't mind making him let himself to sleep, becuase he can always wake you up for a lay, and there was gone,  
in knowing, marshmellow in day, and day light, day light, day light to Find, in where was gone on in before these worlds, to knowing about these worlds, but that these could be come in going back to knowing still to knowing where was gone, in knowing more about me still, in knowing more, "the Sun is setting..." said his cousin... "I think you should go Flying..." he kind of, sat som, different, and that's, liking more, to thinking, worlds, about to knowing still in shadows where you don't know about where we can't be real, but these inside my knowings where, was good about my knowing worlds to wake, in knowing where was gone, "I'm so glad you didn't build that as a devElopoer..." said Mark,  
as he saw, the black sillhouettes, there on in where you can't name your colors, losing still, in where was come, in going back,  
still, these worlds, in flying by Night, in where was gone, these worlds, these worlds,  
he was shrieking, or calling cry, when he flew back,  
this bird form, to collapse, about against him, "Fire... in the..." "A forest fire..." Mark was trying to figure, "no a forest Fire,!" "shit," he ran, "why is, he, does he have a Gun," this, moving, trying to get his own feet,  
back, these worlds, coming gone, back worlds, inside my sinking worlds, "We All have guns," said Toru, coming back to where this was gone,  
oh my god, "Oh my God, To Ruuu..." this is my favorite gUn..


	4. Chapter 4 SCARE FIRE

Chapter 4

Swastica Fire

It was later, Gwen was posting this on her site, his, baby lover hers forEver don't you know he can't even use a computer he's a BAby...  
M1911 A1 FS Tactical  
.45 ACP  
Blackrock Legacies  
Dick ARèäD Duo Tone  
That these could world us OUT, these planets to come, "What did you See?" his cousin, asking him, these worlds, running, on after Mark with guns like apparently he carries, individuals, you know? These worlds, "the Language is gone, I think..." "no don't try, okay.." these worlds, gone on in before these worlds, gone to knowing more, to running, things and thinking more, to knowing run in where was devils sands to hael, and knowing more, about these worlds, and on about, "try not to rub your eyes," his sister said,  
these worlds, gone come, "we'll get glasses for you I think I have some.." these worlds, come in going back, about these worlds, in knowing, when finally they had to peak of flames, gone on in before these worlds, so there to knowing, run,  
but farther on, like wonder wage in ages, these gone to feel, in where was more, about these worlds, in where's destiny, but these worlds come, in where was gone, but these worlds, it's further than you can guess to know, "MAark!" these worlds, come, in knowing search for War, these worlds, in where was knowing more, these planets, "David!"  
look out for someone Else?  
Shit, okay, these worlds, come back in worlds, to knowing more, "I'm not waiting this time, " "Fuck yes that's cool,"  
that is a Long run, these worlds, gone back up, this, press, inside, my knowing, more, before, my waking, these shallow human hearts... he's waiting, he just thought about it, if it wasn't fucking eaglerock still, still, okay,  
cool Gun, these worlds, to knowing more, about there, in dress, to white you knew the hex, in where was gone to knowing where you say you are in mine agaiyn, ritual kills to knowing more, in fate, these planets,  
but knowing more, is it was this simple, cause, okay, these worlds, he wondered about changing through language, before this to point and fire these worlds, come in calls, about ebukakinkaeiyekou, and wonder these worlds come in before you'd know, in a world,  
they'd never have seen this far out, what this was... These worlds, in my own wakes, just shoot everyone in white gowns,  
that's hard for the part, they're not wearing hoods you knew, and that was come to knowing where was gone inside you, these worlds in come, to play, these worlds in my wakes, these before, to knowing still, in knowing more about no That's what he saw,  
there were spiders,  
giant, fucking spiders, there to crawling more, before these worlds, in knowing more, about these worlds, "Ben what are you Seeing?" these worlds, firing, these worlds, gone come, he was firing at people,  
but like Huh? these worlds to knowing these still, in shadows, he thought wondering at what she was, but  
whoa, there, was something phantom, in front of where was come, to knowing where was gone in knowing still to you, and wondering still, not sure why you're looking in the way before me still, in where was gone, but like wait a seck, for you, and there fire click bang world in Work to be, in knowing more before these set to be, in where was come, to be knowing,  
Ben could see someone giving chase to some hellish orange cardinal, and there was gone, on in set over across the mound, but his legs worked fine so knowing where these get to knowing you'd be, in where was me before these worlds, to knowing still about these worlds, in still about my wakes, in sound, about these still, "Gwen find Mark!" these worlds, coming more,  
to vanish into the woods the flames coming up on the east.. "Fire!" he cried out, "Fire!" These worlds, "Fire!" these worlds, these worlds, these worlds, "Forest!"  
"USA N!" these worlds, come, back away... these worlds, in knowing more, but before these worlds, that's not real,  
he saw Jakcïer,.. but in spectre over someone's voice, to knowing where you go, in these before, "your eyes are burning..." "I can see.. are you David?" "YEs... you're real..." these before, to knowing more, about these worlds, in still before these worlds, into knowing more, about these worlds, in knowing more, before these tin sing, and worlds in where was coming back, about these worlds, in knowing more about these worlds, inside my knowing ark... "What are the spiders for..." "Are you seeing me?" these worlds, he looked at him, and shook his head... but then like, touched his wrist.. and wondering still more, to knowing where these worlds, "What's your name,"  
"Ben..." these to knowing still inside, these worlds, "okay if we're gunna kill a bear, you know, less shots, seems stupid, "okay this is my backup clip now..." "Good." he was replacing the clips. These worlds, inside my knowing, still in shadow, worlds to knowing more, "what are they Doing out here.. "Swastica fire.." "EscApe?" think, in language far enough away... "We're looking for a chokey..." "In the center..." ?  
That's real, but these worlds, into these two run for your worlds, in gone, in grace before now, these worlds,  
this swastica fire has to be Huge... how can you think for anything, if you had time to set for it, or there on in before unless, "An Animal?" "I think an alien..."  
these worlds, coming back, worlds, in knowing arks, "David..." "No..." "OkAy... you're a tracker?" "A fire fighter or something..." and he looked at him... "DAad..." these worlds, and looking more, to thinking see him there,  
but the fire spectre of Jakcïer could some, burn away, to seeing where you see, to knowing by these in paces to knowing in faith, for love to worlds in my knowing more about, these worlds, before these names, in calls about to knowing more, about these worlds in going back about to knowing, Touch in life for while in a way, before these worlds, in knowing more, about,  
but like tell a boy saved once in a sandy canyons of hell to be fucked like it's all God ever was still in a world about where you don't know your Fuuuture, these worlds, in knowing more, about these to knowing still, in knowing more, about these worlds, in still about these to wonder, more  
but there in these to run to the edge of the forest fire border,  
these in worlds, about to knowing your own game, still, in knowing more, Fire Clash Black! These worlds, these worlds, in knowing more and one handed  
his father took the gun to maime the same...  
These worlds, gone on in before these worlds still, in knowing more, and he held one hand out, to there, close these far before, "guns!" these, to moving straight through side into the fire flames, these planets before into becoming yours worlds,  
the fire was working, like forest if you want to know, still in worlds, about these worlds, still in knowing more about that they couldn't know about where that you'd say seven you are, and these knowings in more, this... "Dad, I'm gunna do something Scary..."  
"Scarier than killing the mummy?" "It was, the scorpion king And the mummy dad.." and he didn't, but that's more, to thinking,  
this switch, to rise, "that's Yours..." these worlds, come on in before these woke, in worlds, but he pressed, the fourth, "what the Fuck?" he like, dialed over, and pressed...  
this, Change!  
These, worlds, in, shatter shift, worlds, coming backwards, spirikowauk! wauk! wauk!  
the gun fell, but that was easy, these worlds, gone, in more, about to knowing still, in knowing, the clothes all did...  
these worlds, come to knowing park for these worlds, gone, on in before these worlds in still, these worlds these before, "have you been here before..." "not a Little..." "the Form?" "it's New you Know?" these worlds, gone on in before these worlds, "two guns," he held them, "how fast are you is it speed? find someone beautiful... or kill a mOnster.."  
these to knowing more, about these worlds, into spectre call to crying these in a world, before to knowing still where you gain to knowing where you say you are, these still in knowing more about that these can't know still in where was gone on in before these worlds, in more before these worlds, still sing, sign.. These in a world before these worlds, in going back about these worlds in where was gone on in ebfore, these worlds,  
the flame cooled passing through before these to knowing stil in my own,  
okay that's not real but that these worlds, in knowing more to be BLOWING these world,s whooooooooooosh!these worlds, in more, to knowing, cold, cold, back, come on in knowing there to fly on behind, think these worlds to knowing still in knowing about to knowing about where was gone on in before these worlds, in knowing, breathe for SOUND, these worlds, Ice breathe, back, back, back, psuck bull, these worlds, in knowing more, about it's not fucking stronger I'm gunna Kill you eveil fire! These worlds, still in shadows about to knowing more before these worlds,  
"Ain't nothin' he done but that's where he'll come out if it weren't, God damn miles get them started!"  
these worlds, gone ion liking more to adara before where that you'd think you are still in knowing more about that these worlds can't know still in my knowing more about these into knowing still in about these worlds going back about to be knowing still in where was going back about these worlds in still about these worlds, still in shadows, knowing course, in where was worlds to worth, these worlds, in knowing more,  
or appear in front of them,.. "Frighten be strange!" this flying past, these worlds, in coming, "hell in god it's the Holy dead!" these to knowing more, about these worlds,  
or his eyes could light yellow white black in worlds, about to knowing about, and vanishinto the earth before to knowing where that you'd know, but some certian spot they set about digging like that's where he'd dare at heil, and knowing where these worlds can't be, in where was gone, to knowing more,  
about, I think I'm a ghost... right, duh,.. dead.. I just Think like this... oh they were all like that, that's more of It, there was knowing more, before, "I wanna side kick instead..." appearing...  
"I'm in love with you All days, friendly Child..." these worlds, in knowing more, about these worlds, in knowing more to run in these wood, before to knowing still high, and in knowing more about these heaven course, "you found me..."  
"I was searching for a hero... I know what you Will, how find anyone?" these worlds, gone on in before, "so you started rescue?" into, "ages beyond, no..." these worlds, gone, on in before these worlds, "oh you started counter rescue..."  
these worlds, come in back before, these worlds, in knowing more, about these to knowing still about to teller tales in knowing more, "why don't we have choppers coming?" these worlds, coming more, about these worlds, "dad find me when I fall..." these worlds, it's a simple trick to knowing where you go gain, in these but soaring higher still into skies about my body but this white light to glow is growing till in stile these worlds, these worlds, this worlds inside and this light deep inside of me I know just what to do, I think it's not afraid I don't know what you think you are and I can't be in where you know about my only worlds about these worlds, this in star, lit from deep within, these worls to knowing, this cry to call, these worlds, in aul, about, to knowing this star lit flash above,  
and falling back, these worlds in knowing more about to knowing crying calls still, in knowing more about these worlds,  
or laying on the forest floor this ground I'm feeling, there, but picked up faster than you can think you know, and that's to come to life we're moving it's nothing spirit out to knowing still in where was come to knowing still in where these worlds can't still know where we never are as about these worlds, in knowing more about me still, in knowing more about her, still in once about my only worlds to knowing. "That was a very brave thing you did back there..."  
"I'm not afraid of Anyone, Ever..." "I know they won't be here... but I'm glad we came..."  
"There can't be... well what about those two?" "I don't think they're afraid of us..." "Are you christians?"! calling, "And RetArded!" he called back... stupid ass fucking aliens... they, kind of, looked back behind them, and wondering more, there was gone, Ben ran out, but his father followed after him, these worlds to coming more, "you're looking for a way out of here, but I'm not giving you my gun," he, did, hand the gun, "you understand that? look at it..." "this is 'sth.. this is..." he aimed, the, weapon... "fAr.." "Yes, those are, universal.. you get it... let's Go..."  
these worlds, to coming knowing where these worlds, couldn't know, about still,  
they had moonlight skin, a man and a woman, a boy and a girl, these worlds, he wondered if they were wolves,  
and that's far of him, the boy touched his ear, "are you changing?" he, like touched to his head, his forehead,  
you could understand if he was worried about the state of the Boy... "you're pluTonian..." he said... "Sorry?" "Auhm.. white wolf... ice bat?" "Bat... thank you.. what is wrolf..." "vArgulf, no wolf is good, greywolf... gray is way, but any color... you're uh... different.." seeing the star girl, "are you his universe?" and she stared... the boy touched his nose... "what is that?" looking at her, "I'm in Love with your boyfriend I think we're on a Planet now..." "Hey Every boy dreams of this, her vagina is cunt and god, for you alone,  
except it's god every Day..." and he shook his head, thought of a girl, he hadn't seen for a long time... and wondering, more, shadows, life, "Eywin... you're Ewyin,..." "the Race? that sounds right... Jungle.." "No I don't say that.." "Whare Are we?" "How can you come from a peaceful World?" asked David.  
and he looked, strange, in a world, "you come from dingus? what the hell?" "Language dad..." "What are you talking about," looking at him.. "I mean I was changing... I keep forgetting what I say..." "The Forms... right, oh, baby languages.. will you hurry up and behave like children? You seem to not know this place, we shoot bad guys, they die, but often just fall over, so we're running, but we kill them all, if we had an army... Let's Go..."


End file.
